Happy Bloody Birthday
by TheDarkMysteriousAuthor
Summary: Rated T for some reasons. (blood, not gore.) Dipper chose to solve a mystery than celebrate their 18th birthday. Did he make the right choice? Or did he just made his last wish? Review, Favorite, Share if you like. Tell me, what do you think? Slam that to the reviews section!
1. Chapter 1

A summer sunrise, a quiet forest, a slow wind, a hot mug of coffee and the chirping birds make a peaceful morning for Gruncle Stan, sitting on a worn out couch by the porch of the shack. He was wearing nothing but a white sleeveless shirt, a pair of blue &amp; white striped boxer shorts, and a red fez hat. He was about to take a sip, instead he spilled his coffee when he heard a loud yell from the attic bedroom.

Mabel was furious to Dipper. She wanted him to do a favor. It's just one favor, but if it was spending the whole day with her friends, celebrating their 16th birthday, He'd obviously says no, especially when they're just a step away from solving one of the mysteries of this town. She tugged her yellow sweater to see she's not gonna take it anymore.

Mabel complained with everything she's got, saying that the mystery doesn't hold the fate of the universe but His head is now focused on solving the damn mystery first.

"Fine! Go do your mystery! I'm going to our birthday and you're not invited!" Mabel angrily marched outside while silently stomping the wooden stairs. Dipper never minded her shouts or complains about him or to him but this was an exception. He had regret, choosing to do a mystery over celebrating a birthday, their birthday. He tossed himself at his bed, wrinkling his new green flannel and black jeans that Mabel gave to him. Why could he be such a cruel brother? Choosing mysteries above all else? Its just one job, he thought. He can be quick, or he can't. He's still has doubt that he can finish it on time to make it to the party. With all of that doubt, Dipper covered his head with his pillow, letting off the frustration in him.

Back downstairs, Stan opened the front door, scratching his head then pinching his nose, "Kids, What have I told you before you move in here?! No loud noises in the-"

Mabel pushed him aside, letting him fall on the dirt, "Can it, Stan. I'm going to the party."

Stan rubbed his back in pain and dusted his clothes off. While He could hear Mabel's footsteps trailing off, He silently closed the door and let out a sigh. Stan thought, 'What's up with these two? I haven't seen them mad at each other THAT much.'

Dipper was silently lying down on his bed, with hands at the back of his head and eyes staring at the ceiling. His ears are plugged in with red earphones, playing his depressing jam. He still has second thoughts about this mystery. He knows what he signed up for when he found the journal 4 years ago.

At the age of 14, Dipper became more curious for more mysteries that he convinced his parents to let him and Mabel to live in Gravity Falls. He doesn't know if he made the right decision. It costs almost 2 years of under sleeping and conscious isolation from solving mysteries alone. It could've made him insane, mystery solving for about 2 years straight but Dipper had someone that made him sane. His twin, Mabel. She was an opposite of him, and her cheerful and Happy go lucky attitude easily made Dipper smile, laugh and relax. His cases involve a lot of bruises, cuts and wounds, and Mabel was his nurse. He doesn't want to go to the hospital because they may inform their parents about his injuries, thus forcing Mabel to stay at home when Dipper's on his case. On his 51st case in the age of 15, Dipper took 8 bruises. 5 on his body, a couple on his face and one at his right hand. He also took 2 cuts by tripping on some random object while running away from a massive wolf. He had minor internal bleeding in his lower abdomen, moderate bleeding on his face, and black eyes that lasted for the whole day. It was recorded as Dipper's first major injury treated by Mabel, and the injuries became worse as years passed. From deep bruises to minor internal bleeding, Mabel would enroll to medical school after they graduate from high school. Their parents insisted Dipper to go home, but he refuses. He shows up to their classroom very, very late. He tends to stay up all night. Somehow, all of these things Mabel complained about him rang in his head. He feels bad for himself. Why did this happen to him? From summer part-time detective to full-time P.I., He could feel this will overcome him. He swears that this will be the last case he'll do for the next 5 months, to spend time with his sister and catch-up on the outside world.

"Kid, we need to talk." Grunkle Stan leaned at the jamb of the door with arms crossed. Dipper's not in the mood to talk, so he made a groan that meant, "what?". These moments when Gtunkle Stan needed to talk privately meant few things to Dipper.

a.) Your parents thought you need a review on the birds n' bees

b.) You got issues kid. Take care of it.

c.) There's something huge going on here, and I need to know what was it.

It was definitely B&amp;C but he wasn't expecting,

d.) Kid, You got to stop this mystery solving business. It's taking over you.

Oh, not you too, Dipper thought. He suddenly got up from bed, grabbing his neon blue one-strap backpack that was by Mabel's leg of the bed. He was about to leave but Stan stopped him in his tracks. "Whoa, kid. Where you going?"

"Outside. Why?" He shrugged his shoulders in argument.

"What did I told you about solving mysteries? Take a break!" Stan pointed to Dipper's bed, commanding him o

to take a rest.

"Make me."

Dipper pulled out a can of Pitt Soda that seem to be filled with some. He offered some to Stan, which was stupid. That's what Stan thought of anyway. While walking downstairs, Stan took a huge gulp of the soda, then he suddenly felt dizzy. Stumbling forward, Stan fell face flat to the wooden floor unconscious. It turns out, Dipper spiked it with 6 grinded sleeping pills. Dipper walked over Stan, opening the front door of the shack and leaving to the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

The woods were silent and humid, and Dipper's senses were heightened, even if it meant feeling the searing heat of the sun. He kept looking at his journal with a blacklight revealing the hidden text on the pages. It revealed a map to a hidden cursed relic that haunted the Couldroy Lumberjack Mill. The ghost couldn't be exorcized, even trapped in a silver mirror. The only way to remove this ghost, is taking on its source. When he finally arrived at the area where the relic is possibly there, He starts digging and searching for the relic. Dipper had all the time, and still he can't find it. No matter what time was it, He kept digging, even if it meant skipping lunch. The skies were red-orange, signifying sunset, and still the relic hasn't found. Every attempt empty, every worthless dirt dug brings Dipper to a feeling of a dead end. He was about to give in until something fell from the tree that he punched with frustration. A triangle medallion, with a string looping around a small hole. Could it be? The relic that he was searching? After hours of digging, He was dumbfounded to find the relic is at the trees. He picked up the amulet with gloved hands. The triangle's design was covered in brown soil. He carefully brushed the amulet's dirt off, to see the amulet as a familiar thing. A pyramid, with brick patterns on the bottom half and none at the top half. The top half has an eye. A familiar eye. He scanned his memory for the answer, to find out that the amulet reminds him of …

Bill Cipher.

"Took you long enough, Pine tree."

The surroundings quickly turned black and white. All things that moved around Dipper froze. Something shone behind him. When he looked behind him, Bill Cipher appeared before him.

"Well, Isn't it Bill? Let me guess, You're the ghost that haunted the mill?"

Bill crossed his arms, "You can say that."

"OK, Bill. No more funny business. Get me out of this, dreamscape or whatever. I'm disposing of this and you're just getting on my way." He held the amulet to the air, revealing it to Bill.

Bill was shocked. Gasped. "Dipper! What have you done?!"

"Exorcizing you. What does it look like?"

Bill pinched his metaphorical forehead, frustrated. Bill eyed on his watch, "It looks like you're gonna be insane for the next few minutes."

"What are you talking about?" Confused, Dipper grabbed his shovel to prepare any trick Bill has in store.

"The amulet, dummy! That's mine! Its cursed!" He angrily pointed the amulet, hissing at him.

Cocky and serious, Dipper shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, It's practically obvious."

"Not just ghostly cursed, also power-craving insanity cursed!"

Dipper scoffed, "I have everything. That's not gonna affect me."

Bill looked at Dipper hopelessly. "Kid, the amulet is a fragment of me. It always finds every loophole on your wants and needs. You should've stayed with your sister and enjoy your birthday instead of finding my amulet in the first place."

The environment around them started fading. A dark presence, engulfing the trees.

"Well, Dipper, its nice knowing ya."

He turned around, about to leave Dipper behind, until he yelled, asking one question.

"Bill, What's going on?"

The amulet somehow became scorching hot. Dipper dropped the amulet from his hands, seeing it glowing red on the ground.

Bill levitated the amulet about 7 feet from the ground. "This amulet is taking over your mind right now. The dreamscape entry was the first phase. The second phase, it takes over your mind, trapping you in the darkest plane of the dreamscape."

The darkness is already reaching under his feet. Dipper, looking hesitated and stunned, felt scared. He wasn't expecting anything like this. His breathing became rapid. His heartbeat was racing. There's no way out, unless….

"Bill! You know how to get out of here, right?!"

Bill crossed his arms, shaking his head. "Sorry kid, no can do. I'm not allowed to spill any beans of what I know. BUT, If you wear my amulet, you will know."

Dipper disagreed. He knows this is a trap. He couldn't possibly fall for it.

"Well kid, nice knowing ya."

He formed a portal to get out of the dark plane. Before he crossed the portal, Bill threw the amulet few feet near to Dipper. "Oh, and Happy Birthday."

The portal closed when Bill went through, leaving Dipper in the darkest place. He can still see himself. His arms, legs, feet, hair, his whole body was visible to him. The amulet was the key, but what happens then? Will he go insane? Bill's warning was dark, and the only way out is wearing the amulet. Nothing's around him, and no one's around him. He was there for how long? It felt like hours, days, and his needs grew more and more hungry. His throat feels dry, his stomach was eating itself, his eyes were itchy and reddish, his head was aching and spinning too fast and his humanity, draining from days of isolation. He was going insane slowly to the brim. He thinks he's sane but he isn't. He starts blurting random words, starts talking to himself, spitting random notes out of his head. The thoughts in his mind were racing. It took him about 3-5 dreamscape days to snap himself off. He grabs the amulet by the lace. He's prepared to get out of this dark place, with a price to pay. He wore the amulet then came massive knowledge in his mind. Every secret, every spell, every piece of history, It came to his mind. He knows what to cast. He conjured a portal, back to the real world.

His eyes opened. He couldn't recall what happened. Dipper was somehow lying on the dirt. His watched beeped, 5:00 PM. Not even an hour passed. He was asleep for five minutes, but something's odd. The amulet was around his neck. Dipper quickly removed the amulet and threw it away, but he felt something burning on his chest. When he pulled down his shirt, He could see a scorch mark of the amulet engraved on him. His veins feel something corruptive. It reached to his heart that made him collapse, yell in pain. The pain crept towards his head, that made him squeeze his head , massively arching his back, hoping to ease the pain a little more. Unfortunately, it became worse. He feels his sanity fading away, His hands were red as hell, His eyes turned yellow at a blink and His voice now blended with Bill's voice. After the pain has settled, He stood up, inhaling deeply to the fresh air. He laughed maniacally and stretched his hands, that became engulfed with blue flames. "Finally! A vessel for me!"

**A/N: Kamusta po? (Tagalog try hard here. Ironically, I'm Filipino)**

**So, my fan fiction The Conduit hasn't need updated, yet anyway. I'm having trouble plotting.**

**Also, If you have the time, Try reading my other fics. They're good. (Well to me anyway.)**

**Review, Rate, Follow if you like. Help me improve!**


	3. Chapter 3

Mabel opened the front door feeling dizzy after a few glasses of margaritas. She snapped out of her drunken groggy energy when she saw Stan on the floor unconscious. Behind the door was one of Mabel's best friends, Candy. She's in her usual green outfit, but she changed glasses, shoes and instead a sweater, it was a green striped hoodie. When Candy went inside, Mabel asked her to dial 911. She managed to call the number but she cuts the call when They heard a thud upstairs. Mabel finally finished analyzing Stan's sleeping corpse "He's still breathing. He'll be okay. Let's go check upstairs.".

Mabel and Candy slowly walked upstairs. Few of the steps had dried droplets of blood, and more droplets were seen as they progress further. The droplet trail became a huge dried blood spill at the end of the stairs. The trail continued to the other side of the door to Mabel and Dipper's room. A bloody handprint was seen at the right side jamb of the door. Candy felt scared, so does Mabel. Who or what went in here? How about Dipper? Is he okay? Mabel's questions were answered when she opened the door.

1.) It was Dipper

2.) He's scribbling down notes. A lot of notes.

3.) Not sure. Did the blood came from him?

The notes were scattered in many places. It hanged at the ceiling, the walls, the bed, everywhere that filled every nook and cranny of the bedroom. The notes were written in a chaotic form, depicting math and equations. Mysteries. Conspiracies. Dipper was at the center of the room, drawing gibberish on a black board. Math Symbols, shapes, and a drawing of the Illuminati symbol drew Mabel and Candy to fear and hesitation. Mabel clinched her teeth and her hands, collecting her courage to speak. "Dipper?"

Dipper stopped writing. The voice of his sister made him calm, feeling his rescue has arrived, but He knew that she can't handle anything like this. He's just calm when he knows his sister's okay. He didn't bother turning around to face Mabel, but he can hear her getting nearer step by step. When she's getting nearer, She starts apologizing for the rough attitude she displayed this morning, for uninviting him from the party, and talking mean things behind his back, which was not needed, but He'd accept the apology when he's taking control.

Mabel made her last step, to be an inch away from Dipper. Mabel swore she could feel a dark aura surrounding Dipper, and the aura was searing hot. His scent was bloody, and rancid. Candy, having a feeling something bad will happen, hid behind the wall outside the room. She peeked her head out, to keep posted on what is going on. Mabel slowly lifts her hand above her brother's shoulder, about to turn him around. She looked at Candy to ask if she's ready for the worst. With fearful consideration, She silently nodded. Mabel grabbed Dipper and spun him around slowly. Both of the girls were shocked on what they saw. His shirt was stained with his own blood, his nose and his mouth had dried traces of bleeding, his veins were more visible, only more darker, his eyes were lizard yellow and bloodshot, and his chest had a mark of a triangle, with an eye on it. "Dipper?!" Shocked, Mabel took few steps back. Dipper blinked his eyes, turning back to normal. His knees fell on the ground then he fell on his shoulder. Dipper clenched his teeth and clawed his flesh to hold in the painful wails and screams. He turned his upper body, to face the ceiling and rest his head. His sister went near to him, kneeling beside him. Dipper looked at his sister, with mercy. "Help me" he said, faintly. A sudden seizure went up upon him. His eyes glow back to yellow as something is taking over control. His nose starts bleeding again . His veins became darker and darker. He coughed out a large handful of blood. His voice seems changing, or blending then he stopped seizing. Mabel cried over Dipper's dead body, scared and full of regret leaving him behind. She couldn't possibly live without her twin. She'd be all alone. Without him to protect her, She feels vulnerable like a girl in the woods without guidance or skills to survive. Mabel buried her head to Dipper's chest, letting her tears to be absorbed by his bloodstained flannel. She sniffed for air, along with his bloody scent. Though the blood scent is abundant, She can still smell a pinch of Dipper's cologne. Mabel felt incomplete inside, because one of her favorite people is gone for good. Yet, she sensed something within Dipper that made her to stop crying. His heartbeat came back and The rough sound of him breathing was there. She gave Dipper a chance to breathe by lifting her head up, letting his chest lift up and down simultaneously to allow air to come in and out. He took deep breaths, like he never breathed in a minute, but under his breathing was a growling noise from his throat. He starts levitating 6 feet to the air, limbs hanging. A massive force forcibly pushed Mabel away from him and made a large hole on the house. Dipper somehow maintained control on levitation, with arms spread out on the air. The skies were covered in dark clouds and lightning strikes around him. Strong winds blew around, swirling the trees like a cyclone. Mabel painfully regained consciousness, dragging her feet back to the bedroom with a limping leg. Candy just sat behind the wall from the room, terrified. She just rolled herself up, praying to god everything's OK. Mabel struggled to get in, with the harsh wind pushing her away.

"Who are you?! What have you done to him?!" She yelled, trying her best her voice can come through the strong winds.

Dipper's mouth opened, letting out a voice that was blended from two. "Probably my Voice can recall your memory!"

Bill Cipher.

Bill curled Dipper's body, gathering power within him. He glowed bright like the sun. A red sun. Mabel looked away from the glowing body, covering her eyes as well. A loud sound of power being seeped in irritated Mabel and Candy's ears until a huge explosion happened. When Mabel looked back, Dipper was nowhere to be seen. Candy went in to the destroyed bedroom, to see Mabel, depressed and awed, kneeling on the wooden floor with Dipper's notes scattered around, crying over her possessed brother. Candy held Mabel by the shoulder, comforting her. Letting those tears fall on her new sweater, stained with Dipper's blood., Holding that blue pine tree hat with her stained hands.

Dipper is no more.

He paid the price.

He heard the warnings,

Yet he disagrees.

You may not know this reader, but…

I am Bill.

His soul is mine…..

Forever!

A/N: hey…..Sorry for letting you all wait for the new update on the conduit. I wanted to write something different. Like one shots and drabbles. I might've not been living up to my username until now. But hey, Usernames don't matter, right? Try reading this fanfic in Alan Wake's voice. (Or imagining it, if your throat hurts.)

The conduit is not over (yet). Its under work. (More likely a fanfic break) and I am struggling how the plot goes. Don't worry, I'll keep writing and see to it The Conduit is updated frequently before my summer break ends.

Anyway…. While waiting, Read my other written works as well, if you have the time.

I'll appreciate that.

Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Dipper groaned as Bill got out of his body, letting him control himself once again. He lay on the ground in a puddle of his own blood, the cold traveling through his body as he began to regain feeling in his limbs.

"C'mon, Kid! Get up!" shouted Bill.

Dipper winced, gritting his teeth as he pushed himself, fighting against the pain of his injuries before he fell flat on his face. It was no use. His arms were too weak to lift his bloody, skinny body.

The glowing demon let out a frustrated groan, before he snapped his fingers. Dipper gasped as his blood clotted, his wounds mended themselves, the skin stitching itself back together, and he could breathe easily again. He rose shakily to his feet as he began observing his surroundings.

He was in a cave it seemed, the crude stone walls pressing in all around him. Before him, there were several torches along the wall, lighting up a path he must follow.

"C'mon, Pine Tree," Bill started as he drifted lazily to the lit path, and Dipper followed him.

Eventually, the path led to a dark open area. Dipper could barely make out a makeshift bed and wardrobe, and a whole bunch of weights, bars, punching bags, targets and arrows. Bill clapped his hands, and the room brightened. The hideout was as large as a gym. A school gym.

"So kid, how're you feeling?" Bill asked as he made his way towards to the bed.

"A little hot. A little dizzy as well," Dipper said he laid back.

"That's what happens when you wear the amulet. There's a residue of my power within you."

Dipper hissed as he felt a sting in his head. "Can't you remove it?" he asked.

"And risk losing your soul in the process?" Bill asked. "Think straight, kid. It's embedded in you. The mark, on your chest."

He hissed again, this time the pain radiating from his chest. "Can't you do something about the pain?"

"Well, you could." Bill said. "Use it."

"How?"

"Don't look at me. Hell if I know. You're the one with the power!"

"But isn't it your power as well?!" Dipper asked, sitting up suddenly.

"Beats me. Can you do something awesome?"

"Like what?"

"I dunno. Do a somersault? Tumble across from here to…. I dunno….. there?" Bill said, pointing to a pile of punching bags. It was far and, by the look of it, it would probably take a few tries. But Dipper shrugged. Why not give it a go?

He rose to his feet and focused, positioning himself, preparing to do his first stunt. When he pushed his feet off the ground, he leaned forward, letting his hands to do the same, then he leaned his feet towards the goal and he pushed his hands with sheer force to land back on his feet again.

He was about to do the whole thing over and over again to the end, but then he hit something. He rubbed his head, opening his eyes to see the wall right in front of him. A wall? He shouldn't have been here yet. He looked back to where Bill was floating, realizing that with just one tumble, he was already by the punching bags. How the fuck was that possible?

"You see, kid, your power is flexible. For example." The demon snapped his fingers before he disappeared in golden wisps. Dipper gasped, looking around him for where Bill would turn up. He wasn't above him nor around nor below him, but Dipper remembered his use of the word, 'flexible'. Maybe...

Dipper thought for a moment before he too snapped his fingers. Suddenly, he was standing on top of the water tower of town, his arm flying over his eyes as he adjusted to the sunlight.

"Told ya, Pine Tree," Bill said. Dipper turned to see the demon floating behind him, applauding his efforts. "But, remember," Bill added, "teleporting is only allowed when out of combat, because you're gonna need to focus a lot on where to go."

"Bummer," Dipper said in disappointment.

"Now, let's try something else," Bill said before a rock came sailing towards Dipper's face. The boy acted on impulse, his arms flying in front of his face as the rock stopped in mid-flight.

"Hmm… Good, but how about combat?"

Suddenly, Dipper jumped off the water tower to dodge incoming arrows. It didn't stop there. He was ambushed by a bunch of wolves, but even a tactical advantage was no match for a boy with demon powers. He grabbed a stick on the ground, and swung it with all his might, hitting every wolf around him.

Bill descended to ground level to see he was the only one left standing. "You can fight, but can you shoot?" He threw him a pair of crossbows. Dipper aimed into the sky, firing five bolts in quick succession. A second later, a hawk fell at his feet, the arrows embedded in its body - one through its head, one through each wing, one through his stomach and one through its heart.

"Good, good," Bill murmured before he looked to the boy kneeling on one knee and breathing heavily.

"Tired, Pine Tree?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Dipper answered as he tried to catch his breath. Using his powers were really draining.

"Well, take a rest. We'll train tomorrow," Bill said as he began to fade away.

"Wait! Where's the hideout?" Dipper yelled.

"Just teleport, kid."

He groaned. "So what was the training for?" he asked.

"For you to become a Demon Hunter."

"There's no such demon around Gravity Falls," Dipper said.

"Kid, your little amulet incident created a rift between dimensions, a rift between Here and Hell which any demon can use. It was your fault, so you have to do the rest from here on out."

"But I thought you're gonna enslave my soul."

"I am. Your life is linked to mine, because of the amulet. I'm letting you do my job."

"But…"

"No Buts, Pinetree. At least you live here, correct?"

"Whatever." Dipper snapped his fingers, teleporting to the hideout.

There were pamphlets posted on every wooden electric post on the streets of Gravity Falls. Nothing disturbed the quiet of the morning besides the clamping sound of staplers being applied with heavy force as more pamphlets were hung up.

How long had it been? A week? Two? Since the Pine twins' birthday, Mabel searched for Dipper in the woods every night. She sometimes return to the shack depressed, crying, injured, and close to passing out, even with the shots of cappuccino and adrenaline she had stolen from a local clinic. But she couldn't give up. The word 'birthday' was much too painful, and Mabel blamed herself for leaving her brother to get possessed.

She always kept the map of the city ever since, filled with marks to show the probable locations where he might be. What was Bill doing to him right now? Torturing him? Enslaving him? She had hoped he would come around, but when? She couldn't take the waiting. She needed him now, beside her, walking down these very streets, instead of walking them alone, holding pamphlets and a stapler.

Her thoughts distracted her, causing her to trip, landing flat on the dirty street. Her legs were tired, and her emotions overburdened her. She bottled up the sad, sad emotion for too long, and so came a huge outpouring of tears. "Dipper, please come home," she murmured, hoping he could somehow hear her call.

Candy woke up from a long sleep with a stretch. It was 8:23 in the morning, and all she could think about was Dipper's disappearance. How is she supposed to focus on anything else, knowing that her one-sided crush had been kidnapped by a dream demon?

Candy hated the fact he was gone and even worse, her friend Mabel had been diagnosed with clinical depression. Why does this have to happen? Candy thought as she began to undress and headed towards the bathroom for her morning shower. She quickly got dressed, skipping breakfast due her recent lack of appetite, and walked out of the door, heading to the city dump. It was something she often did, finding use in old discarded items, and she hoped it would help her get over Dipper.

Once she reached, she analyzed each pile as she thought of what she could make out of each pile. Hours passed as she scavenged them slowly, picking anything that caught her eye. Soon, it was 6:10 and the sun was quickly setting. Candy smiled, slinging a garbage bagful of scraps, materials and parts as she wiped the sweat from her forehead with her sleeve. She could finally invent something, but what? She needs an inspiration, but the only inspiration was-

Dipper.

'No, Candy. You are over with this. Don't ever think about him!'

But it was too late. Memories of Dipper flooded her mind, her favorite being the summerween when they were both twelve. For just one moment, Dipper had held her hands. She had felt so safe in his presence.

She held back the tears. Oh god, she wanted to be near with him. She feels haunted. She needed him for protection. He was the only guy she knew who could stand up to anyone, even if it meant getting hurt. It was just sad, that it ended up him being possessed by a powerful demon. She rubbed at her eyes. The tears were painful but she didn't want to cry right now, given the fact it had been such a beautiful day.

She began her walk home, humming a soft tune, until something grabbed her arm and dragged her to the alleyway. She tried to scream, but a gloved hand covered her mouth. She struggled in the darkness, unable to make out what had snatched her, until she was suddenly turned around. The person was wearing a black trench coat, his mouth covered by a black bandana and his eyes hidden in the shadow of his hood. Around his waist and chest were many holsters, holding magazine clips and pistols, and he had a large black handcrafted knapsack. He held her by her shoulders and asked with a voice that sounded like he hadn't had a glass of water for an eternity, "Have you seen Mabel?"

Candy shook her head. She didn't know where she was, or what she was doing.

"Shit… We have to find her before-"

A scream came out somewhere, drawing the stranger's attention away from her. He aimed his hand to the roof above their heads and shot a grappling hook. He held Candy tightly while he retracted the cord, not even giving her time to scream as they ascended quickly.

As soon they reached to the top, They could see Mabel down at the street, running from a gruesome beast. It resembled a bear, its brown fur coat shining in the dying sun, but it had long, sharp teeth and its eyes glowed red.

Candy watched as the stranger silently whispered into his fist, before a crossbow materialized out of thin air. He fired quick bolts towards the beast, causing it to flinch with each piercing shot. It turned around, forgetting about Mabel, and let out a loud roar.

The stranger snapped his fingers, teleporting to the street below him, leaving Candy on the rooftop. The beast charged at the stranger at high speed, but the man just stood there.

"Watch out!" Candy yelled.

The stranger pulled out two crossbows, rapidly firing at the monster. She couldn't believe the rate of fire those crossbows have. What was it? Like four bolts per second?

The beast slowed down from its injuries, before it collapsed, just an inch before the stranger.

Candy was still amazed with the firepower of those crossbows. It was impossible, somehow something out of this world, or perhaps….

Godlike?

The stranger just stood there, before he looked back at Candy at the roof, and started taking off his hood and bandana. It was obvious the stranger was a he, but even from her distance, there was no mistaking that messy brown hair.

"Di… Dipper?!"

Within the blink of an eye, he was standing a foot in front of her, his eyes gazing deeply into hers. She yelped from the surprise, taking a few steps away from him. Dipper just stood there, motionless.

What happened to him? Candy thought. First he takes on a demon-bear, then he teleports in front of me, and now he stares at me like I'm an attraction at the Mystery Shack. What's going on wi-

Her thoughts were cut off when a set of lips crashed into hers. Candy could feel it. The warmth of his body sending chills down at her spine. Dipper's hands wrapped around her body, pulling her close to his. This had to be a dream. Yes, a dream of hers. But everything felt oh so real. Her eyes fluttered closed as she fell into the kiss. Oh God, It was real.

However, just as she moved to wrap her arms back about him, Dipper broke the kiss. Without another word, he turned and began to walk away.

"Dipper! Please! I have questions!"

He stopped for a moment, letting the wind blow through his hair. "What?" he asked, his back still to her and his tone even.

"Where have you been all this time?"

"Demon hunting," he said simply.

"Didn't a demon possessed you?" Candy asked.

"It turns out the amulet I wore marked me," he said, turning around and pulling his shirt down to show her the triangle on his chest. "The mark bonded my life to Bill's. Now, I'm forced to hunt demons. That used to be his job anyway."

"And He made you this?"

He nodded. "It had to be me…" Then he asked, "How's Mabel? Is she okay these days?"

Candy hated to tell the truth about her but she had no choice. Mabel wasn't doing so good. Mabel, used to be the happy cheery person she was, missed her brother when he disappeared on their special day. Oh how ironically tragic, that was.

"Hm… She missed me.." he said, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small faded photo. He stared at it for a moment before he handed it to Candy. "Here, give it to her. She will know it was from me." Then, he started walking away again. "Goodbye, Candy. And don't you ever find me." He leapt a great distance, until he disappeared from the horizon.

This left Candy motionless, with small tears on her cheeks. She looked at the photo to see it was Dipper, in the same trench coat, with Mabel right beside him, wearing a yellow sweater, appropriate for the background behind them. It was autumn, the coloured leaves falling from the trees and everything cast in the orange glow of the sun. Simply perfect.

"Goodbye, Dipper," she said.

Candy climbed off the roof and grabbed her bag of scraps, but instead of heading home, she chose a different destination. She made her way to the Mystery Shack, only to find Mabel printing out more pamphlets in the attic bedroom. Cups of coffee were scattered on the floor, along with towering piles of completed pamphlets.

The girl herself was on her laptop, booking a flight to New York, Cleveland, Connecticut, Detroit, then San Fransisco. Candy tried to get her attention, but her eyes were stuck to the laptop screen.

Candy can't take much more of this. She slammed the laptop shut, only to be slapped to the face before Mabel went back to the laptop, like nothing ever happened.

Candy controlled herself. This is your best friend. Don't fight her, she thought. She realized what could really get her attention.

Candy held the photo before Mabel's face. The brown-haired girl did a double-take before she tossed her laptop away and grabbed the photo. "Where did you find this?" she asked.

"From Dipper," Candy said.

Mabel held the photo like it was her life saver, tears slowly falling down her cheeks. After a few moments, she asked, "Where is he?"

"He's here, in Gravity Falls, but he said we shouldn't find him." Candy said, as she took a seat next to the girl on her bed and gave her a comforting hug. "Mabel, stop looking for him. What's important is that he's here."

Meanwhile…..

"So, you're saying a demon did this?" asked a police officer.

"Yeah," said the cloaked figure.

Everyone looked at him, before they began laughing at how ridiculous he sounded.

"Do you even have proof of this?" asked one officer.

"I don't need proof." Just then, A growling noise came out of nowhere, startling everyone except him. "It's right there."

The demon revealed itself. Red skin, black horns, bony tail and dragon wings.

"Ready to use your gift of mine again, Pine Tree?"

"Oh yeah, I am."

Dipper tossed his coat away, revealing his blessed arsenal.

"And Pine Tree?"

"Hmm…"

"Happy Birthday."

"What for?" the Demon Hunter asked.

"The gift you got from me? My powers?"

"Oh… Thanks, I guess."

A/N: Thus, concluding this fanfic.

How are your lives guys? Good? Bad? Neither?

Anyway, I just like to thank Alys for editing this fic. Without her, well this fic would be a jumbled mess.

And I bring news! I finally managed to get in touch with Hallie (xXxTotalGeekxXx) via Instagram, and she's holding up just fine. She'll update probably next week, and as every faller would feel, she's excited for the Tale of Two Stans.

Check me out in social media for updates on the upcoming fanfics and a little BTS in my life!

Twitter - TDMAforReal

Instagram - thedarkmysteriousphotographer.

Have a good day, guys! I'm out!


End file.
